Yakuma
Introduction Background Appearance He is massive in size, with black hair that looks like a lions mane and crimson red eyes. Personality As benefiting his title as the Cardinal of Destruction Yakuma shows much joy in violence and mayhem, even to the point of laughing madly at the thought of it. Yakuma craves for battle, relishes in the idea of causing destruction and death towards his enemies. According to Musashi, Yakuma is a man who craves destruction not just to his enemies but also himself, feeling alive when he comes across danger, as shown when he took the full blast of Yuno's Spirit Storm Yakuma roared with excitement from taking the attack commeting how much strength was behind it, completely ignoring his minor injuries. He can shown respect to those he regards as strong adversaries, as the reason he attacked the Clover Kingdom was based on there recent triumphs with foes such as the Eye Of The Midnight Sun and the Elf tribe. He even spared Caligula Kira after defeating him easily because he liked his "attitude". He also reacted with glee when Yuno challenged him and believed he was confident enough to defeat he accepted the challenge with joy. Even against enemies whose strength are inferior to his, he gives praises to them when they go all out and are confident in themselves, such as when he constantly praised Yuno for going full power in their fight. He can be impatience at times, as seeing threatening his subordinates on hurrying up with a ritual. Or when after a meeting within the Diamond Kingdom, he express his dislike for discussions and politics. War of Discoveries Prologue Power and Abilities As one of the four Cardinal for the Cult Of The End, Shido is one of the highest leading authority for the cult and one of their strongest fighters. Even Caligula Kira a very powerful mage whose magic power is said to be that of the Wizard King, admitted he lost badly against the Yakuma. Even Yuno of the Golden Dawns, a very powerful young wizard who posses a four leaf clover grimoire and is known as a very skilled prodigy who has defeated many strong individuals, was defeated easily by Yakuma. Yuno spirit Bell commented he could be stronger the Word Magic Demon, who was an extremely powerful being which took the co-operation of many powerful individuals to defeat him. Immense Strength: Benefiting his appearance, Yakuma possesses an monstrous amount of strength, able to easily pick up large boulders with one hand and throw them at a great distances without getting tired. He was even able to break Yuno's Spirit of Zephyr, a blade of pure Mana, with a single hand with ease. When he punched Yuno he was able to both break his ribs easily and send him flying off from outside the capital to the center of the city. Immense Durability Immense Endurance Vanishing Walk Master: Immense Reiki: As a Cardinal for the Cult Of The End, Yakuma possesses a immense amount of Reiki. As prove he was able to easily defeat high ranking and powerful individuals of the Grimroe World, including Caligula Kira and Yuno. Even Bell one of the 4 Elemental Spirits noted his power is even stronger than the Word Magic Demon (who possessed a large amount of magic himself) and Noelle Silva, a member of the royal House of Silva who herself possess an immense amount of magic, was shocked and terrified of his power. Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Male Category:Cult Of The End Category:Cardinals of D Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:War of Discoveries Series